Déjame compartir tu carga
by SirLink
Summary: Ed se enfreta a un problema donde se ve involucrada Winry ¿Que hara para no causar dolor a la persona que ama? ¿Sera capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la de ella? ¿Que pensara Winry con la decicion de Ed? ¿La aceptara o luchara para demostrar de que ella puede ayudar a llevar su carga?
1. Capitulo I La decisión

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta gran serie, este anime se desarrolla en el universo de la hermandad y manga antes de que Ed viaje a Briggs , el regresa para unas reparaciones .**

**Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenece**

**Capitulo I La decisión**

Era una mañana agradable en central, la gente comenzaba con sus tareas diarias tranquilamente sin saber que debajo de la ciudad un plan diabólico se armaba.

En uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, un chico, un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados pensaba mientras estaba sentado en su cama. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían golpeado de lleno.

El joven se levanto para ver como las personas caminaban por las calles sin preocupación aparente.

"Me gustaría ser como ellos….hacer mis labores tranquilamente, pero aquí estoy, actuando como si nada pasara". Murmuraba el joven. Claro que estaba preocupado, el día anterior había descubierto el gran complot para la nación, pero no podía hacer nada, aquí estaba, sabia la verdad, sabia que algo grande venia, pero no podía advertir a los habitantes de esto, era duro pensar en ello, si no hacia nada la población nacional estaría en problemas, pero si hacia algo la persona mas preciada estaría en problemas.

"Je, parece que cada persona que se me acerca termina implicada y finalmente dañada". Murmuro por última vez Edward Elric antes de irse al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

Mientras estaba en la ducha no podía olvidar las palabras de King Bradley

**Flas Back**

_En la base militar de Central, cuatro hombres tenían una conversación._

_"No deben interferir en nuestros planes". Mencionaba el Führer de Amestris._

_"¿Y dejar que cientos de inocentes sufran? ¡De ninguna manera!". El joven alquimista de acero le lanza su reloj de plata al líder de Amestris "¡Renuncio al titulo de alquimista estatal!"._

_"Acero". Murmuro Roy Mustang._

_"Hermano". Alcanzo a decir la armadura Alphonse Elric al ver la actitud de su hermano mayor._

_"¡Frustrare sus planes, no importa como sea, todos sabrán lo que están haciendo, no se saldrán con la suya!". Volvió a gritar Edward Elric._

_El Führer miro el reloj de plata para luego tomarlo "¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?". El Führer hizo una pausa "Ah si, claro, Winry Rockbell". De inmediato los hermanos Elric abrieron sus ojos "Es de Rizenbul, una excelente mecánica de automail y su amiga de la infancia, casi de su familia, trabaja en Rush Valley y es apreciada por sus clientes y amigos, una chica dulce y sencilla". Cada palabra del Führer hacia que Ed se volviera rojo de furia._

_"¡Aléjese de ella y de todos los que la rodean!". Grito Edward._

_El Führer golpeo el reloj con un dedo "Tienes dos opciones: o aceptas esto o la cortare en pedazos". Termino diciendo al momento en que le devolvió el reloj de alquimista, el cual Ed tuvo que tomar a regañadientes._

_El Führer sonrió "Muy bien"_

**_Final Flash Back_**

Ed salió de la ducha, aun pensando en el peligro en que se encontraba Winry Rockbell su amiga de la infancia, su casi hermana y en lo mas profundo el amor de su vida.

"Hermano ¿en que piensas?". Pregunto Alphonse.

"En nada Al". Menciono Ed mientras se dirigía a ponerse su traje de siempre.

"¿Estas preocupado por Winry?". Pregunto Al.

Al instante Ed se detuvo ¿Por qué siempre Alphonse lograba dar en el clavo? ¿A caso era tan fácil de leer? "Si, hermano". Contesto despacio Ed.

"Yo también ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo se Al, cuando la llame ayer me dijo que no había visto nada raro, incluso me dijo que iba a ir a Rizenbul esa misma tarde para descansar"

"Quizás los hombres del Führerla siguen en secreto_"_

_"_Si, es lo mas probable". Ed no podía esconder el rostro de dolor.

"Hermano ¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto la armadura gigante.

"Estoy cansado Alphonse, cansado de que la gente que nos rodea salga dañada". Edward hizo una pausa "A pesar de intentar apartar a Winry de esto no evitamos que saliera mezclada"

"Tienes razón, quizás estamos malditos"

Ed soltó una carcajada "No sabes como he pensado en eso Al"

"Hermano ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Winry y a la abuela Pinako?"

Ed medito en la situación actual y en ir a ver a las Rockbell "Si, creo que ha pasado un tiempo"

Esa misma tarde los hermanos Elric compraron sus boletos para viajar a la primera hora de mañana, el viaje iba a ser largo, pero valía la pena, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no habían visto a su "Familia". En la cabeza de Ed solo un pensamiento había, luego de meditarlo mucho por fin había logrado una manera de no involucrar más a Winry en su pesadilla, una única forma.

_En Rizenbul_

Era una tarde cálida en el pequeño poblado de Rizenbul, la tranquilidad se podía sentir en el aire, excepto en una casa, una casa amarilla, la casa de las Rockbell.

"¡Winry deja de trabajar y ve a dar un paseo por lo menos!". Gritaba la anciana Pinako a su nieta.

"Pero abuela, tomar un descanso no quiere decir no hacer nada, además es solo una pierna que deje a medio hacer, debo tenerla lista para cuando vuelva a Rush Valley". Respondió la muchacha rubia.

"No te entiendo Winry, tienes 16 años, vas para los 17 y no disfrutas de tu vida, no te diviertes, ni sales a fiestas, yo a tu edad la pasaba en las cantinas". Respondió la anciana.

"Abuela si me divierto, no de la forma que tu lo hacías, pero si lo hago, para que sepas tengo una buena vida social". Respondió Winry con un puchero.

"Vida social ¡Mis arrugas! En todo los años de tu vida nunca te he visto hacer lo que si o si hace una chica"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Salir con chicos!". Respondió Pinako, al instante Winry se puso roja "¿Cómo te vas a casar si no sales a fiestas a conocer chicos? ¿Cómo crees que conocí a tu abuelo?". Prosiguió con su discurso la anciana.

"¡Abuela tu no deberías darme esos consejos! ¡Deberias sobre protegerme como lo hacen todos los abuelos!". Grito sonrojada Winry.

"Winry, Winry,Winry ¿En que edad crees que estamos? ¿A caso piensas que no se lo que hacen las chicas de tu edad a esta edad? ¿Qué saco con encerrarte en una jaula como un pájaro si de todas maneras algún dia saldrás del nido, lo quiera o no?"

"¡No importa! De todas maneras no estoy interesado en hombres aun, soy muy joven". Volvio a gritar la chica.

"Si claro y Ed mide dos metros ¿No?". Dijo con sarcasmo la anciana "Si no pensaras en hombres no usarías esos tops negros cuando trabajas o el mono de trabajo hasta la cintura para mostrar tu torso". Se detuvo un segundo Pinako "Y para que hablar de esas faldas cortas que usas cuando no trabajas"

"¡Abuela!". Grito por última vez Winry antes de salir a pasear un rato.

Mientras Winry salía por el campo se puso a pensar en lo que su abuela había dicho, a la verdad si, le gustaban los hombres, si, le gustaba que la vieran, no le molestaba para nada, todo lo contrario, le hacia crecer su ego, pero no por ello quiere decir que lo hacia para buscar a un chico, quizás, si, aun chico en particular si, ese enano, ese chico grosero, mal educado, a ese chico en particular le gustaría seducir, Edward Elric, su amigo de la infancia. Edward siempre había sido como un hermano para ella, o eso creía ella, hasta el día en que el evito a que matara a Cicatriz, ese día se dio cuenta de que no era cariño fraternal el que había sentido por el, quizás cuando tuviero años si, pero a medida en que fueron creciendo nació un amor, un amor que solo se daba entre una pareja y ella ese día se había dado cuenta de ello.

"Ese idiota". Murmuro Winry, siempre le dolía el recordar a Ed, no solo por el hecho de que era muy denso en cosas como el amor, si no, porque siempre la hacia a un lado, pasaban meses y ella no sabia nada de él y su hermano, y cuando venían solo era para una mantención rápida del brazo y pierna de Edward, era lo que mas odiaba de él, su cariño sobre protector.

De pronto el sonido del tren la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos, era raro, siempre que veía un tren lo relacionaba con Ed y Al.

Al mirar como los pasajeros bajan del tren pudo notar dos figuras conocidas, una gran armadura y un chico de cabello dorado amarrado en una trenza y una chaqueta roja.

Winry inmediatamente corrió donde ellos, los cuales sonrieron al verla. Rápidamente abrazo a Alphonse y luego golpeo a Ed en la cabeza con su amada Llave.

"Pero ¿Qué haces mujer loca?". Gritaba Ed mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Eso te lo ganas por no avisar ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías cuando hablamos por teléfono". Winry hizo una pausa "¡No me digas que arruinaste mi Automail!". Grito Winry.

"¡No, no lo hice, además es mio, por algo lo pago!". Grito Ed.

"¡No, solo lo llevas prestado hasta que recuperes tu cuerpo!". Contesto Winry.

Los dos estaban parados uno frente al otro mostrando sus dientes como si fueran animales.

"¡Ya cálmense!". Grito Alphonse.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Al, el cual se encogió por la mirada de sus pares mayores.

"Bueno". Hablo Winry "Si no vinieron por una mantención ¿Por qué lo hicieron?"

"¿A caso no podemos venir a descansar?". Contesto Edward.

"Si pueden, pero es raro en ustedes". Replico la muchacha.

"No entiendo, te molestas porque no venimos y cuando lo hacemos también". Dijo el muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

"No es eso". Contesto la muchacha "Bueno que importa, vamos a casa". La chica cambio a su carácter dulce.

"No entiendo a las mujeres". Murmuro Edward.

"¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto Winry.

"¡Nada!". Contesto Ed de inmediato.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta la gran casa amarilla, allí fueron recibidos por Pinako, lo cual comenzó con una nueva lucha de insulto entre la anciana y el mayor de los Elric.

Luego de una movida cena los chicos prosiguieron a descansar, Winry en su cuarto meditaba algunas cosas que habían pasado en el transcurso del día.

"Quizás la abuela tenga razón, no tengo mucha vida social, quizás pueda invitar a Ed a salir". De pronto una idea se le paso por la cabeza, una antigua conversación que tuvo con su amiga Nelly días antes.

**Flash Back**

_"Y bien Winry ¿te gusta algún chico?". Pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños._

_Winry que en ese momento estaba tomando una bebida la escupió "¿Por qué preguntas eso Nelly?"_

_"Bueno, es que el otro día estaba hablando con Mia y ella me dijo que eras demasiado "marimacho" para que te gusten los chicos"_

_Inmediatamente el humo comenzó a salir por las orejas de Winry "¡Que se cree esa chica! Solo porque no soy como ella y me ligo a cada chico del pueblo no quiere decir que no sea femenina". Contesto irritada Winry._

_"Bueno, es que no solo es eso, es que nunca sales, nunca te hemos visto con algún chico, sin contar claro a los Elric"_

_"Bueno, si, si hay alguien que me gusta". Contesto sonrojada Winry._

_"¿Enserio?". Pregunto entusiasmada Nelly "¿Quién es?"_

_"Bueno…..yo…..Edward". Contesto a penas Winry._

_"¿Te gusta Edward Elric?". Nelly hizo una pausa al ver como Winry asentía "¿Desde cuando?"_

_"No me acuerdo, por lo que creo que es desde siempre"_

_"Vaya, no era muy difícil de imaginar, aunque él no se pasa mucho por aquí ¿Él lo sabe?"_

_"No". Contesto despacio Winry._

_"¿Por qué no se lo dices Win? después de todo son amigos"_

_"Bueno, es que no creo que el sienta lo mismo"_

_Nelly medito un poco en las palabras de su amiga "¡Ya se!". Dijo una exaltada Nelly._

_"¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto Winry._

_"Hay ciertas maneras para saber si un chico esta enamorado de una mujer"_

_Los ojos de Winry brillaron "¿Cuáles?"_

_"Primero Seducción"_

_"¿Seducción?". Pregunto Winry._

_"Si, si lo seduces y el cae en tus redes es por que le gustas o le atraes"_

_"¿Y la otra forma?"_

_"Celos". Contesto Nelly._

_"Darle Celos a Ed?". Pregunto Winry._

_"Si, si la seducción no sirve, pero hay indicios de que quizás el chico si siente algo, los celos son la carta de triunfo, con ellos el hombre saca lo que en verdad hay dentro al ver como otro le intenta quitar su presa"_

_"Ya veo"_

**Final Flash Back**

"Seducción y Celos". Pensaba Winry "Veremos si mañana puedes con eso Edward Elric". Murmuro Winry antes de dormir.

Al dia siguiente Winry se levanto un poco tarde ya que sus pensamientos la hicieron dormir un poco tarde, al llegar al comedor vio como hablaba Pinako y Ed.

"Buenos días". Dijo Winry alegremente.

"Buenos días". Contestaron Ed y Pinako.

"¿Qué hablan?". Pregunto Winry.

"Sobre cuanto tiempo va a quedarse Ed, parece que a nuestro pequeño amigo le dieron descanso indefinido"

Winry se alegró por la noticia "¿No tendrás misiones?". Pregunto esperanzada Winry.

"De momento no, pero de todas maneras me voy la próxima semana, Al y yo estamos planeando un viaje personal". Contestó Ed, no quiso decirle que estaban persiguiendo a una pequeña niña la cual se había dirigido al norte del país.

"Ya veo, pero de todas maneras me parece genial el que te quedaras". Dijo con una sonrisa Winry.

"Si, a mi también me alegra"

"Bien como te quedaras aquí tendrán que ayudar en la casa". Pinako miro a Winry "Así que ¿Por qué no vas con Ed Winry al mercado para comprar algunas cosas"

"Si abuela, me cambio y vamos". Winry salió disparada a su habitación, hoy comenzaba su plan para seducir a Ed, por lo que debía colocarse algo adaptable para la ocasión.

"Estoy lista". Winry bajo las escaleras vistiendo una minifalda azul y una blusa rosada ceñida al cuerpo, la cual tenia descubierto sus hombros, pero mas importante aun, la ropa mostraba claramente las hermosas curvas femeninas de Winry.

Ante la imagen de su nieta Pinako sonrió "_Con que no te gustan los hombres, pequeña embustera". _Pensó la anciana.

"Bien vamos". Como siempre, el Edward indiferente mostro sus garras, Winry estaba furiosa, ni siquiera le dijo que se veía bien.

"Si vamos". Respondió un poco molesta Winry "_Vamos no puedo darme por vencida aun, el día es joven". Pensaba Winry._

Los dos jóvenes caminaban hasta el mercado, una vez allí compraron lo que necesitaban, lo cual era bastante, por lo que decidieron descansar un poco al lado del rio.

"Ahhh, cuantas cosas la abuela nos hizo comprar". Se estiro Ed.

"Si, tienes razón, me siento cansada". Menciono Winry, aunque en realidad no estaba para nada cansada.

Sigilosamente Winry puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ed, el cual no se molesto en sostenerla, antes esto Winry sonrío.

Mientras Winry tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ed, se movió de tal manera en que dejaba a la vista su escote. Ella pudo sacar una sonrisa cuando noto como Ed la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

"_funciona". _Se dijo mentalmente.

Por otro lado Ed no podía parar de mirar a Winry "_Vaya que es hermosa"._ Se dijo mentalmente, pero luego otro pensamiento cruzo su mente _"Mierda, no puedo fijarme en eso, va en contra del plan". _Ed rápidamente cambio la mirada.

Winry noto como la mirada de Ed se dirigió al rio, esto le molesto "_¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?". _Se pregunto Winry.

"Buen mucho descanso por ahora". Ed se levanto, obligando a Winry a levantarse a regañadientes.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la casa de las Rockbell, al llegar Winry tubo una brillante idea.

"Ed ¿que tal si te reviso tu Automail mientras la abuela cocina el almuerzo?"

"Si, esta bien". Ed no sabia que iba directo a una trampa.

Winry rápidamente se coloco su top negro y su mono de trabajo, para luego dirigirse al taller donde Ed la esperaba acostado en la cama.

"Bien Ed, quítate la ropa"

"Si". Contesto Ed sonrojado.

Winry sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a mayor de los Elric en calzoncillos, aunque no era primera vez, esta vez era distinta ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"Bien, veamos". Winry comenzó a examinar el brazo y la pierna de Ed, mientras lo hacia acariciaba un poco su piel, mientras rozaba su cuerpo contra el del pobre muchacho el cual estaba en llamas.

"Mmmmm no puedo llegar desde aquí". Winry se levanto y se subió a la cama quedando de rodillas frente a Ed, dejando su bien formada delantera frente al rostro del muchacho.

Edward se maldecía interiormente, tenia a una chica perfecta a unos centímetros de él, realmente Dios lo odiaba.

Luego de un rato, Winry fijo su rostro al rostro del muchacho "Bien esta listo"

"Gra….gracias". Ed apenas articulaba las palabras, tenia a Winry a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, su boca, solo a unos pocos centímetros, si tan solo se inclinaba un poco.

Por otro lado Winry pudo notar como la cara de Ed ardía, pero mas que eso, el intenso de sus ojos, esos ojos dorados como el sol, estaban mirándola a ella y solo a ella, sin darse cuenta lentamente comenzó a acercarse a él, Ed por su parte también comenzó a inclinarse, pero justo cuando sus aliento estaban rozando la piel del otro Ed se separo.

_"No puedo hacerle esto a ella". _Se dijo mentalmente Ed "Debemos ir a comer Winry"

"Si". Fue lo único que pudo decir Winry mientras se bajaba de la cama, no lo entendía, solo faltaba un segundo y se besaban, pero Ed se retiro ¿Acaso no le gustaba? ¿No la encontraba atractiva? No, si lo hacia, incluso podía jurar que dentro del maniaco de la alquimia si había algo para ella, pero ¿Por qué no quiso besarla? Era una duda en la mente de Winry mientras subía a comer.

Los días pasaron, Winry intento todo, desde choques intencionales los cuales acababan uno arriba del otro, hasta "Descuidos" en donde Ed la encontraba solo cubierta por una toalla, pero nada funcionaba, siempre que estaban apunto de consumar el acto el retrocedía.

Ya faltaba poco para que los hermanos abandonaran la ciudad por quien sabe cuanto, Winry debía hacer un buen movimiento, necesitaba una revelación, algo.

"Hola Winry". La voz de Nelly saco a Winry de sus pensamientos.

"Hola"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada"

"Bueno, no importa si no me lo quieres decir, quería invitarte a una fiesta que haremos en el granero del señor Nichols"

"¿Fiesta?"

"Si, será divertido todos nuestros amigos ira, deberías invitar a los Elric"

"Si, lo hare, gracias Nelly". Winry corrió hacia su casa, allí encontró a Ed leyendo un libro de Alquimia mientras que Al acariciaba a Den.

"Chicos, adivinen que"

"¿Qué?". Respondió Ed.

"Nos han invitado a una fiesta en el granero del señor Nichols"

"Ah vaya"

"¿Qué dicen?"

"Me gustaría ir Winry, pero con este cuerpo lo veo difícil, lo siento". Se lamento Al.

"No te preocupes, ¿y tu Ed?"

"No quiero ir". Contesto fríamente el joven alquimista.

"Pero ¿Por qué?". Pregunto un tanto triste Winry.

"No me gustan las fiestas, son una estupidez, una tontería para personas que no tienen nada que hacer, además debemos descansar saldremos mañana"

"Pero solo será un rato"

"Winry si quieres ir ve, nosotros no iremos". Término diciendo Ed.

"¡Idiota!". Contesto Winry al momento en que golpeaba a Ed con su llave, para luego salir afuera.

Ed se levanto tocándose la herida "¿Ahora que he hecho?"

"No se hermano, eres tan estúpido". Contesto Al.

"¡Mas respeto a tu hermano mayor!". Grito Ed.

Mientras tanto Winry estaba sentada en a orillas del rio, estaba demasiado molesta con Ed ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi? ¿Por qué no podía entender que ella solo quería estar un buen rato con el?

"Ese enano". Dijo Winry en voz alta.

"Eh ¿Winry?". Una voz suave asusto a Winry, la cual al darse vuelta no encontró a otro si no a su amigo Tom Johnson.

"Hola Tom". Saludo Cordialmente Winry.

"Hola Winry ¿Puedo sentarme?". Pregunto el chico.

"Claro"

El muchacho se sentó al lado de Winry, a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que el era junto con Nelly sus dos mejores amigos después de los Elric, además para que mencionar de que era increíblemente guapo, tenia el cabello castaño corto, era de una buena estatura, piel un poco bronceada por el sol, fuertes músculos creados a partir de trabajo de campo y una personalidad caballeresca y dulce.

"¿A si que los Elric están aquí?". Pregunto Tom intentando crear una conversación.

"Si, pero se van mañana"

"Que lastima". Tom guardo silencio "Winry"

"Si"

"¿Te enteraste de la fiesta?"

"Si"

"¿Iras con Ed o Al?". Pregunto un poco tímido Tom.

"No, ellos no quieren ir, se van mañana temprano". Esto ilusiono un poco a Tom.

"Entonces ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?". Pregunto un poco esperanzado Tom.

Winry se puso a pensar que responder, por un lado quería ir a la fiesta y no le molestaría para nada ir con Tom, incluso seria agradable, pero por otro quería pasar hasta el último segundo con los hermanos Elric.

"Mmmmm". Winry no sabía que contestar, pero de pronto la respuesta vino a ella "Celos"

"Si, me encantaría". Winry dio su mejor sonrisa a Tom, el cual por poco botaba lágrimas de felicidad.

"Bien, entonces vendré por ti a las 8"

"Si"

Tom se levanto y se marcho, mientras que Winry se dirigía tranquilamente a su hogar, maquinando los siguientes pasos del plan.

Mientras tanto los Elric tenían una pequeña discusión.

"¡Hermano debes!". Gritaba Alphonse a su hermano mayor.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Winry quiere ir y no tiene con quien ir"

"Pero que vaya sola"

"Eres un estúpido hermano, una chica no debe ir sola a una fiesta, además ella a hecho mucho por nosotros, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer"

Ed medito un poco las palabras de Alphonse "Si, tienes razón Al, iré con ella". Al sonrío ante las palabras de su hermano.

Justo en ese momento Winry entro en el salón.

"Winry". Llamo Ed.

"Si Ed". Pregunto Winry con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"Si quieres puedo ir contigo a la fiesta"

Winry se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero recordó que ya había sido invitada por Tom, por otro lado tenia que sacarle celos, la única forma en que ella cancelara su cita seria si el se arrodillara y pedía ir con ella o que evitara que fuera para que se quedara con el "Lo siento Ed, ya me invito alguien mas". Menciono Winry con toda la tranquilidad.

El corazón de Ed se rasgo, alguien ya la había tomado "Ya veo"

"Lo siento en verdad Ed, para la próxima vez será"

"Si"

Al se dio cuenta del rostro de hermano "¿Y con quien vas?"

Aja, la pregunta que estaba esperando, es hora de poner en marcha el plan "Con Tom Johnson". Respondió Winry, mostrando un poco de felicidad al ser invitado por ese chico.

"¿El de los tractores?". Pregunto Ed.

"Si, el mismo"

"¿Y que le viste a ese?". Winry podía ver como los celos salían por los ojos de Ed.

"La pregunta seria que no le veo, es guapo, alto, fuerte, amable, dulce, caballero, simpático, trabajador, no podría terminar de nombrar sus cualidades". Dijo Winry con malas intenciones.

"Olvidaste el olor a oveja". Se burlo Ed.

"Ya no es así Ed". Reprocho Winry

"Bueno, bueno que te vaya bien en tu cita". Dijo Ed muy enojado.

"Si, me divertiré mucho". Respondió de igual manera Winry.

Al solo miraba como sucedían las cosas, su hermano estaba muy celoso, mientras que Winry parecía que le sacaba celos a propósito.

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de la fiesta, Winry se pudo un vestido purpura muy ceñido, unos zapatos con tacones, un collar que era de su madre y unos pendientes de oro distinto a los normales, todo esto sin contar el maquillaje y su pelo perfectamente suelto.

Winry se miro al espejo "Perfecta, con esto le sacare mas celos, apuesto a que me pedirá que me quede". Winry liberaba una pequeña risa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a espera de su cita, pudo ver como todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

"Te ves preciosa Winry, te pareces tanto a tu madre". Decía Pinako mientras se sacaba una lágrima.

"Gracias abuela"

"Te ves genial Winry, como me gustaría no estar en esta armadura e invitarse a salir". Dijo Al.

"Esperare a que te recuperes Al". Winry saco una sonrisa.

Todo iba bien, excepto una cosa, El.

Ed no había dicho nada, aunque Winry pudo notar como sus mejillas se enrojecieron al verla, ella esperaba algunas palabras de él.

"Y bien Ed ¿Cómo me veo?". Pregunto esperanzada Winry.

"Me da lastima el chicho oveja". Al instante Ed quedo viendo estrellas.

"Idiota". Grito Winry, como era posible que hasta el último minuto se mostrara así de denso.

De pronto un timbre sonó.

"Oh debe ser Tom". Winry saco un chillido mientras corrió a abrir la puerta.

"Hola Winry, te ves hermosa". Dijo el muchacho el cual venia con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta marrón.

"Tu también Tom". Dijo Winry con un pequeño rubor.

Ed miraba la escena con recelo, como le ardía al ver los ojitos que se hacían los dos, parecían enamorados….esperen, enamorados, acaso…..Winry, debía saberlo ahora.

"Winry ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?". Dijo Ed.

"Si". Winry miro a Tom "Dame un momento". El chico asintió.

Los dos fueron a la cocina, Al y Pinako sonreían, ambos creían saber lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué quieres Ed?". Pregunto Winry mostrándose irritada.

"Winry….tu….amas a Tom?". Pregunto con voz baja Ed.

Winry se impresiono ante la pregunta, al parecer el método de los celos estaba dando en el clavo, ahora menos que nunca debía echarse atrás "¿Y que pasa si así es?"

"Winry no tengo tiempo para jugar, solo responde". Dijo Ed de forma muy seria.

"¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? Vaya ¿Qué te hizo cambiar hombrecito de hielo?". Pregunto Winry, mostrando molestia en su voz, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que a Ed si le importaba ella.

"Por favor solo responder". Esto hizo que algo se rompiera en Winry, Ed parecía desesperado, pero no podía echarse atrás, aunque no debía ser tan dura, por lo que busco una buena respuesta "No lo amo, pero me gusta bastante". Respondió Winry esperando una mueca de tristeza en Ed, pero en cambio solo se llevo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me parece bien, que tengas una buena noche". Luego de esas palabras Ed volvió al salón donde esperaba Tom "Ya termine, Winry vendrá en un minuto". Respondió de forma muy tranquila Ed. Pinako y Al no lo creían, Ed se veía muy maduro, esperaban un berrinche o algo así de parte de él.

Por otro lado Winry estaba impactada, Ed había actuado de forma muy rara, acepto como si nada el hecho de que ella le había mencionado que le gustaba mucho Tom ¿Qué le paso? El Ed de antes hubiera hecho una revuelta ante tales palabras, pero ahora solo lo acepto, incluso sonrío, Winry no podía comprender que pasaba, pero ahora no importaba, aunque al parecer su plan fallo ella iba a divertirse esta noche.

"Me voy abuela, chicos nos vemos a las 12". Menciono Winry mientras tomaba un abrigo.

"Cuida de mi nieta Tom". Menciono Pinako.

"Si, señora" Respondió el chico mientras salían por la puerta no sin antes de que Winry mirara a Ed, el cual aun mantenía esa sonrisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al momento en que Winry se marcho, de pronto Ed se levanto del sillón y se marcho a su habitación seguido por Al, el cual al entrar vio a Ed acostado sobre la cama mirando el techo.

"¿Hermano?". Pregunto Al.

"Si Alphonse". Contesto Ed aun sonriendo.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada hermano"

"¿Por qué no estas molesto de que otro hombre se llevo a Winry?"

"¿Por qué iba a estar enojado Alphonse? Winry es feliz con el, no hay manera de que siga arruinando su felicidad". Contesto Ed.

"Pero hermano ¿tu eres feliz?"

"Si, Alphonse, estoy feliz de que Winry encontró a alguien mas para ser feliz, ya no depende de nosotros, ya no le causaremos mas dolor". Contesto Ed.

"¿Cómo sabes de que es feliz?"

"Le pregunte si lo amaba y me respondió de que le gustaba mucho, eso es suficiente". Respondió Ed.

Al guardo silencio "Entiendo hermano"

Ed medito un poco antes de dormir, todo iba bien, Winry por fin había encontrado un compañero, alguien que siempre iba a estar ahí, alguien que no le causaría mas dolor ni la metería en problemas en los cuales podría perder la vida, ella ya no los necesitaba a ellos, se valía por si misma, ya no necesitaba llorar por ellos.

_"Solo falta encontrar un nuevo mecánico y saldremos para siempre de la vida de Winry, así ella podrá ser feliz con la persona que ama, aunque me duele debo aceptarlo, gracias a mi arrogancia y estupidez he traído dolor a mis seres queridos, quizás si sacrifico mi propia felicidad podría traer la de ellos….claro que si, después de todo seria equivalencia de intercambio, mi felicidad por la de ella". _Medito por última vez Ed antes de dormir.

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bueno que les pareció, disculpe las faltas ortográficas entre otras cosas XD**

**Lean y disfruten**


	2. Capitulo II Algo se Rompio

**Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenece**

**Capitulo II Algo se rompió**

Winry caminaba muy pensativa, no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, Edward Elric, el chico molesto, sobre protector, iracundo, la había dejado salir con otro hombre.

"¿Qué le pasara?". Susurraba Winry ignorando el hecho de que Tom iba al lado de ella.

"¿Pasa algo malo Winry?". Pregunto Tom.

Winry se sorprendió "¡No! ¡Nada!". Contesto rápidamente Winry con una bella sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a Tom.

Quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Winry es tan hermosa, es una chica realmente bella, su cabello alegre y dorado, sus ojos puros azules como un inmenso mar y su bella sonrisa". _Tom hizo un alto a sus pensamientos para luego fijarse en su cuerpo "_Y como olvidar su cuerpo, esas curvas agraciadas y aun mas hermosas con este vestido pegado a su cuerpo, aunque no me molestaría que anduviera con su Top negro y su mono de trabajo, prácticamente todo lo que usa le asienta bien"_

_"¿En que me h_ _e metido? Se suponía que Ed evitaría que saliera con otro chico". _Winry dio un suspiro "_Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo ser descortés con Tom, él fue muy dulce al invitarme a salir….¡Ya se! Me olvidare y disfrutare de esta cita al máximo". _Pensó Winry alegremente, aunque sabia que se mentía a si misma, ya que era imposible para ella no pensar en el, incluso ni el amor y vocación por su trabajo podían hacer que Winry no pensara en Ed ¡Menos lo haría un chico!

Los dos jóvenes estaban por llegar al lugar de la fiesta, allí al entrar Winry pudo reconocer a cada uno de sus amigos, muchos de ellos estaban con sus novios y novias.

"¡Me alegro de que vinieras!". El grito de Nelly hizo despertar a Winry de su transe.

"Ah si Nelly, también estoy contenta de venir". Respondió Winry con una sonrisa falsa.

Nelly rápidamente miro al acompañante de Winry y le sorprendió ya que esperaba a ver a otra persona "Hola Tom". Nelly le dio una hermosa sonrisa al chico el cual solo levanto una mano también sonriendo.

"Winry ¿Quieres algo de beber?". Pregunto el chico a su cita.

"Si, claro". Respondio alegremente Winry mientras que Tom asintió y fue en busca de algo para beber.

"Eh Winry". Llamo Nelly a su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué estas aquí con Tom y no con Edward?"

"Ed no quizo venir, entonces para sacarle celos acepte ir con Tom". Menciono en un susurro Winry.

"¿Y resulto?". Pregunto con una sonrisa Nelly.

"No". La sonrisa de Nelly se desvaneció.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Tal como lo oyes, él lo acepto sin problemas, incluso me pregunto si yo amaba a Tom"

"¿Y que dijiste?"

"Que me gustaba mucho"

"¿Y que te dijo?"

"Que estaba bien, luego me sonrió y me dijo que tuviera una buena noche". Respondió un poco dolida Winry por la actitud extraña de Ed.

"Vaya, no debería pasar eso". Murmuro Nelly "Pero no importa, mañana pensaremos en eso, ahora debes divertirte". Dijo Nelly al momento en que dejo a Winry ya que se acercaba Tom.

"Toma". Tom ofreció la bebida a Winry.

"Gracias". Winry tomo la bebida mientras miraba como comenzaban a bailar las parejas".

"Winry"

"¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto Winry a Tom.

"¿Quieres bailar?". Pregunto muy sonrojado Tom.

A Winry le pareció dulce la actitud del chico "Claro". Winry dejo su vaso en una mesa, para luego entregarle su mano a Tom, el cual la llevo al centro de la pista de baile, allí justo comenzaba a sonar una música lenta.

Tom tenía sus manos en la cintura de Winry mientras que esta tenia sus brazos alrededor del chico "_Vaya, si estuviera con Ed no me costaría tanto poner mis brazos ahí". _Pensaba Winry.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que los dos jóvenes bailaban lentamente.

"Te ves hermosa". Dijo Tom.

"Gracias". Dijo Winry sonrojada.

"Winry necesito decirte algo". Menciono tímidamente Tom.

"¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto curiosa Winry.

"Winry quería decirte". Tom tomo un suspiro "Desde que éramos niños siempre". Hizo otra pausa "Me has gustado". Por fin lo soltó.

Winry quedo en shock ante las palabras de Tom, ella siempre lo había querido como un buen amigo, ahora el estaba expresando su amor a ella y ella no sabia como responder "¿En serio?". Fue lo único que pudo decir Winry.

"Si, incluso, yo creo que no es solo gusto, creo que estoy enamorado de ti Winry"

Winry quedo mas impactada aun, el chico no solo le había dicho que le gustaba, si no que la amaba "Vaya nunca lo pensé, después de todo siempre me acusabas a la profesora de que me quedaba dormida en clases". Respondió Winry con una sonrisa falsa.

Tom sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder "Eso….eso lo hacia para llamar tu atención". Respondió el chico.

Winry soltó una tímida risa "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Es que te veía tan cerca de los Elric que pensé que te gustaba uno de ellos". Respondió tímidamente Tom.

Winry quedo pensando "_Vaya, que tonta soy, todos lo sabían y yo me vine a dar cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorada de Ed solo hace unos meses". _Pensaba Winry "Pero que cosas dices, si solo somos amigos". Respondió Winry.

"Si lo se, por eso ahora tome el valor para decirte, como ellos prácticamente no están acá pensé que solo era amistad, después de todo si tuvieras algo con uno de ellos nunca te dejarían". Las palabras se calvaron como un puñal en el corazón de Winry, por un momento pensó que Tom tenia razón. ¿Qué pasaba si en verdad Ed no la amara? Eso explicaría el hecho de que no le importo el hecho de que haya salido con otro.

"_No, ¿Qué estoy Pesando, si no sintiera nada por mi, no abrían estado apunto de besarse todas las veces en que ella le coqueteo". _Se regaño mentalmente Winry.

"¿Winry?"

"Aps, si Tom". Respondió Winry mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qu…que me vas a responder?"

Winry se sonrojo furiosamente "¿Qué cosa?". Intento ser olvidadiza.

"Sobre si". Tomo suspiro "¿Si quieres ser mi novia?"

Winry comenzó a tartamudear "Tom….yo….yo necesito tiempo para pensar". Respondió finalmente.

"Oh". Dijo Tom un poco decepcionado "No te preocupes, esperare hasta que tengas una decisión.

El transcurso de la noche fue silencioso, al llegar las 12 Tom llevo a Winry a su casa, allí se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla, Winry entro a su casa y suspiro, le había costado mucho hablar con Tom luego de su declaración.

Lentamente Winry subió a su habitación, aun pensando en lo que había sucedido en este día, al llegar a la cama se lanzo encima de ella con la ropa puesta, sin darse cuenta callo dormida.

La noche paso rápidamente, Winry se levanto y se cambio de ropa, al bajar las escaleras pudo ver que los hermanos Elric ya estaban en la mesa, esto le extraño, no por Al, pero si por Ed, el cual siempre se quedaba dormido hasta tarde.

"Buenos días Winry". Menciono Al, Ed solo levanto la mirada e hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Buenos días". Respondió Winry mientras se sentó en la mesa.

"¿Y como estuvo tu noche?". Pregunto el chico armadura.

Winry medito sus palabras, aun debía darle celos a Ed, lo mas probable es que anoche se haya hecho el duro "Bien, nunca he disfrutado tanto en mi vida". Winry miro a Ed para ver su reacción y sonrió al notar como sus ojos se mostraron tristes.

"Que bueno". Respondió Al.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Ed se levanto.

"Vamos Al, es hora de irnos"

"¿se van?". Winry había olvidado que hoy se marchaban hasta quien sabe cuando.

"Si, debemos volver pronto, aun estamos con nuestra investigación". Menciono tranquilamente Ed.

"Entonces los acompañare". Dijo Winry mientras se ponía de pie.

Los muchachos salieron al porche de la casa, en donde Pinako los esperaba.

"Cuídate Al y tu también enano". Menciono Pinako.

"¡A quien le dices enano vieja bruja!". Grito Ed.

"¿A quien mas va a ser?". Respondió fuerte Pinako.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir hasta que un repentino abrazo de Ed dejo a Pinako tan impresionada que su pipa callo.

"Adiós abuela, gracias por todo, cuídese mucho". Murmuro Ed mientras apretaba en un fuerte abrazo a la mujer que los había criado.

"Si, tu también Edward". Pinako sabia que algo andaba mal, Ed nunca mostraba sus sentimientos tan fácil, esto solo significaba una cosa y ella lo sabia.

Luego del abrazo los tres jóvenes llegaron a la estación, Al y Winry conversaban felizmente de la primera cita de ella.

"¿Qué?". Grito fuertemente Al, incluso esto llamo la atención de Ed, quien estaba mirando como se acercaba el tren de lejos.

"Si, Tom me pidió que fuera su novia". Dijo fuerte Winry para que Ed escuchara, y sonrió cuando vio como volvió su rostro hacia ellos, su mirada mostraba mucho dolor "_¿Cuánto aguantaras Edward". _Pensaba Winry.

"¿Qué le dijiste?". Pregunto Al, el cual sentía pena por su hermano mayor.

"Le dije que debía pensarlo"

"¿Y ya has pensado algo?"

"_Aquí va mi golpe de triunfo contra Ed, después de esto se rendirá a mis pies". _Pensaba Winry "No lo se, creo que le diré que si"

La cara de Ed se retorció de dolor, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero no lloraría, él había tomado una decisión, era por el bien de todos. Luego de un rato pudo sacar una sonrisa la cual dejo a Winry intrigada.

"¿En serio?". Pregunto Al.

"Yo creo ¿Qué dices Al?"

"Bueno, si tu quieres, es tu decisión después de todo, no importa lo que elijas yo siempre te apoyare". Respondió Al, ahora agradecía estar en una armadura vacía, sentía profunda tristeza por su hermano.

"Gracias Al". Winry se volvió a Ed "¿Y tu que opinas Ed?"

Ed se quedo en silencio, no esperaba la pregunta de Winry "Como dice Al Winry, si tu lo amas y él lo hace debes hacer lo que tu corazón quiera, solo así serás feliz". Winry no podía creer lo que oía ¿desde cuando Ed era tan comprensivo?

"Ummm gracias Ed". Dijo Winry, justo en el instante en que el tren llego a Rizenbul.

"Bueno adiós Winry nos vemos". Al abrazo a la chica.

"Adiós Alphonse"

Luego de eso Al soltó a Winry y luego se acercó a Ed.

"Adiós Ed". Dijo Winry un poco tímida.

Ed no dijo nada, solo la miro.

"¿Ed?". Winry estaba preocupada por su amigo.

"¡Que haces!". Dijo de pronto Winry cuando Ed la abrazo con fuerza, como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir.

"Adiós Winry, se feliz". Dijo Ed al momento en que beso la frente de Winry la cual aun estaba en shock, luego de unos segundo reacciono, pero ya era tarde, Ed y Al se habían ido.

Winry volvió silenciosamente a su hogar, al entrar encontró a Pinako sentada en el sillón.

Pinako pudo ver la cara de Winry y supo enseguida que algo había pasado "¿Qué sucede Winry?"

"Ed". Susurro Winry "Él se despidió de una manera distinta"

Pinako suspiro ante las palabras de su nieta, esto solo confirmaba lo que ella ya pensaba.

Los muchos meses pasaron desde ese día, Winry no había visto de nuevo a Ed y a Al, y temía por ello.

"Que estarán haciendo, Ed no ha venido por un mantenimiento en meses". Murmuraba Winry.

"Winry ¿Por qué no vas a Rush Valley? Hace tiempo que no vas, ya no falta nada para terminar el entrenamiento". Menciono Pinako al ver como su nieta se aburría en casa.

"Mmmm si tienes razón Abuela llamare al señor Garfield". Winry tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su maestro.

"Hola Automail Garfield". Una voz anuncio por el teléfono.

Winry quedo intranquila al escuchar la voz "¿Alphonse?"

"¡Winry!". Saludo el muchacho.

"¿Qué haces?". Pregunto Winry.

"Nada, el señor Garfield me pidió que contestara el teléfono"

"No me refiero a es, quiero decir ¿Qué haces allá?"

Alphonse quedo en silencio unos minutos para luego contestar "Vinimos a ver a algunos amigos"

"Ah ok, ¿esta Ed allí?". Pregunto Winry no muy convencida de la respuesta de Al.

"Eh no, mi hermano salió hace unos momentos". Respondió Al.

Winry quedo pensando unos minutos, esto no le gustaba, parecía que la estaban evitando "Al dime la verdad, ¿Qué hacen en Rush Valley? Ed odia esa ciudad, es imposible que haya querido ir por si mismo"

Al guardo silencio, había sido atrapado "Mira Winry, no puedo decirlo". Dijo el muchacho.

"¿Me están evitando?". Al podía escuchar como la voz de Winry se quebraba a través del teléfono.

"Winry". Susurro Al.

"¡Respondeme Alphonse!". Grito Winry con los ojos llorosos.

"No puedo Winr". No alcanzo a terminar porque le habían quitado el teléfono.

"¿Hola? ¿Alphonse?". Pregunto Winry al notar que su amigo no hablaba.

"Winry". Otra voz se hizo escuchar.

"¿Ed?"

"Si"

"¡Edward Elric! ¡Por que no has venido a casa!". Grito Winry "¡Acaso no sabes que me preocupo! ¡Quien sabe como tienes tu Automail!"

"Esta bien Winry". Se escucho apenas un susurro.

"¿Bien? No lo creo, siendo tu no, nisiquiera has venido por el mantenimiento"

"¡Dije que estaba bien!". Grito Ed "Acabo de hacerle mantenimiento"

"¿Tu?". Winry comenzó a burlarse "¿Desde cuando te gustan los Automail?"

"No, no fui yo fue mi mecánico". El tiempo se detuvo para Winry.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo que oyes Winry, tengo otro mecánico". Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Winry, Ed, su chico, su amigo, su hermano y amado la había remplazado.

"¿P…por qué?". Apenas pudo articular las palabras.

"Porque no quiero volver a Rizenbul". Otro puñal se enterró en el pecho de Winry, no podía creer que Ed no quería volver.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porqué quiero salir de la vida de la abuela y de la tuyo". Dijo Ed seriamente.

"No". Fue lo único que pudo decir Winry.

Ed podía sentir como el corazón se le rompía, le dolía ver sufrir a Winry, pero era lo mejor, preferiría que lo odiara a que ella muriera por su culpa.

"¿Por qué Ed?". Entre lagrimas pudo decir Winry.

"Ya era hora, es hora de que nos olvides Winry, vive tu vida y disfrutala al máximo, se feliz con quienes en verdad te aman y camina hacia el futuro"

"No puedp, tu….ustedes son mi futuro,mi familia"

"Ya no mas Winry, por lo menos yo he decidido no volver a Rizenbul, he decidido no volver a verte nunca mas". Luego de eso Ed colgó.

Winry callo de rodillas, escuchando el pitido del teléfono "¡Ed! ¡ED! ¡ED!". Volvió a gritar Winry, Pinako llego de inmediato y vio como su nieta lloraba agarrando el teléfono con fuerza, el corazón de Pinako se rompió.

"¡ABUELA!". Winry se arrojó a los brazos de su abuela la cual lo abrazo "Ed…..el"

"Lo se Winry, cuando se despidió sentí que el no volvería"

Winry de inmediato recordó cuando Ed se había despedido de ella, entonces recordó como el actuó extraño luego de su cita con Tom, ante esto llego a una sola conclusión.

"Fue mi culpa, por mi culpa nuestro vinculo se rompió". Luego de eso Winry lloro amargamente hasta el amanecer.


	3. Capitulo III Déjame Compartir tu carga

**Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenece**

**Capitulo III Déjame Compartir tu carga**

Winry se despertó temprano como siempre, tomo su desayuno y se fue a trabajar silenciosamente, Pinako la miraba con mucha tristeza, los últimos meses Winry parecía más un Zombi que una persona.

"Esta listo señor Mester". Dijo Winry a su cliente habitual.

"Gracias Winry, se ve que sigues haciendo un buen trabajo". Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, puede cancelar a mi abuela, ahora si me disculpa". Winry se paro y se dirigió a su habitación, esa era su rutina diaria.

"Si, claro". Dijo el anciano un poco triste mientras se acercaba a Pinako con el dinero por el mantenimiento "Veo que aun no lo supera". Dijo el anciano a Pinako.

"Si, he intentado todo, pero nada le levanta los ánimos, me duele verla así". Respondió Pinako Rockbell.

"Ha intentado buscarle un chico". Sugirió el anciano.

"No, pero no creo que funcione, hay un chico, Tom Johnson, creo que el esta interesado en Winry, pero ella a cortado todo contacto con el exterior"

"Es una lastima que una bella chica se marchite de esta manera". Luego de esas palabras el anciano Mester se marcho de la casa Rockbell.

Pinako medito en las palabras del anciano, le causaba dolor ver a Winry en ese estado, todas las noches la escuchaba llorar amargamente y cuando iba a su cuarto en las mañanas la encontraba dormida susurrando el nombre de los hermanos Elric.

"Ese Ed". Susurro Pinako "Es probable que tenga una buena escusa, pero aun así le hace daño a Winry, en verdad se parece a Hohenheim, se aleja para evitar que sus seres queridos sufran sin saber que eso produce mas dolor aun". Pinako subió a la habitación de Winry con el objetivo de cortar con todo.

"Winry". Menciono Pinako mientras entraba en la habitación de su nieta.

"¿Si abuela?". Decía Winry mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"¿Aun lloras por el enano?"

"No, para nada". Contesto Winry ocultando su dolor.

"Bueno eso es bueno, ahora quiero que vayas al mercado a comprarme algunas cosas". Pinako sabia que Winry mentía, pero siguiéndole el juego le pidió ir a comprar para que así pudiera tener contacto con el exterior.

"Si abuela". Winry intentaba ocultar bien su dolor y para eso necesitaba mostrar que ya lo había superado.

Pinako le entrego una gran lista de cosas para que Winry estuviera un buen rato afuera.

Winry tomo la lista y se dirigió al mercado, allí luego de comprar las cosas se encontró con su amiga Nelly y Tom los cuales también estaban haciendo recados.

"¡Winry!". Saludo Nelly.

"Hola". Dijo cortésmente Winry.

"Hola Winry". Contesto Tom.

"¿Dónde has estado no te he visto en 3 meses?". Acuso Nelly a Winry.

"He estado trabajando". Respondió Winry con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿En serio?". Pregunto Dudosa Nelly.

"Si, por supuesto". Mientras que Winry contestaba alegremente, Tom la miraba con una mirada preocupada.

"No lo creo Winry". Dijo finalmente Tom.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque el trabajo nunca te ha impedido salir de tu casa, dime la verdad ¿Qué sucede Winry?". Pregunto seriamente Tom.

Winry quedo en silencio "Yo". Ella no podía articular las palabras.

"Vamos Winry, mira dejemos nuestros pedidos y luego reunámonos en el lugar de siempre y allí hablemos". Dijo Nelly.

"Esta bien". Contesto Winry un poco dudosa.

Los tres jóvenes marcharon a ser sus recados y al cabo de una hora se juntaron en el lugar requerido.

"Bien Winry, dime ahora ¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto Nelly.

Winry tenia la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte "Es solo un pequeño problema"

"¿Tiene que ver con los Elric?". Pregunto Nelly.

Winry guardo silencio.

"Así que es eso". Confirmo Nelly.

"Chicos no se molesten si yo estoy bien". Contesto Winry.

"No lo creo Winry, debe ser algo grave para que exilies del mundo". Agrego Tom.

"Dinos Winry ¿Qué paso con los Elric?". Pregunto Nelly.

"Ellos". Susurro Winry "Ellos se fueron para no volver mas". Dijo finalmente.

Los dos muchachos guardaron silencio.

"¿No van a volver mas?". Pregunto Nelly.

"Si, incluso Ed encontró un nuevo mecánico". Dijo con dolor Winry.

"¿Entonces el hecho de que se fueron te molesta?". Pregunto Tom.

"No solo me molesta, me duele el hecho de que ellos quisieron salir de mi vida"

"Winry, piensa un poco, la gente con el tiempo cambia, lo mas probable es que ellos quieren dejar todo su pasado atrás, y aunque te duela tu eres parte de el". Dijo Tom finalmente.

"Es injusto". Contesto Winry.

"Solo debes superarlo, tu eres una gran persona, tienes mas amigos que los Elric". Menciono Nelly.

"Lo se, pero ellos no solo eran mis amigos, eran los hermanos que nunca tuve". Contesto Winry.

"Sé que es duro, pero solo queda aceptarlo, así que ponte de pie y sigue adelante, yo sé que puedes hacerlo". Y con estas palabras Nelly se fue del lugar dejando a los dos chicos solos.

"Winry". Dijo Tom muy suave.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace 3 meses?"

Winry recordó de inmediato la declaración de amor que Tom le había hecho "Si, lo recuerdo"

"¿Entonces ya tienes una respuesta?". Pregunto muy nervioso.

"No Tom, lo siento, pero esta cosa de Ed y Al no me han dejado pensar otra cosa"

Tom se desilusiono un poco "Bueno, de todas maneras tomate tu tiempo". Dijo Tom cuando se puso de pie y se fue.

Winry hizo lo mismo que sus amigos y se fue a su hogar, pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

Al llegar Pinako vio el rostro entristecido de Winry y se dijo a si misma que esto ya había llegado lejos.

"Me avergüenzas". Dijo Pinako, Winry se detuvo ante las palabras de la anciana.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que me avergüenzas". Repitió Pinako "¿Y te llamas a ti misma una Rockbell?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque una verdadera Rockbell no actúa como tu, una verdadera Rockbell no espera a que venga a por ella, ella va a por ellos, no se da por vencida, lucha hasta el final, las Rockbell somos una fieras no unas tímidas gatitas". Las palabras de Pinako abrieron los ojos de Winry la cual sonrió al instante.

"Gracias abuela". Dijo Winry mientras abrazaba a su abuela "Ya sé que hacer"

"Esa es la Winry que conozco". Dijo Pinako mientras Winry salía de la casa.

"Debo encontrar a Tom". Decía Winry mientras corría a la casa de su amigo.

Winry llego inmediatamente a la casa de su amigo, golpeo la puerta y espero por el.

"¿Winry?". Pregunto Tom el cual salía de su casa.

"Tom, ya tengo una respuesta". Contesto Winry.

Tom se puso nervioso "¿Y que decidiste?"

"Bueno, primero que todo quería perdiste perdón"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por desde un principio tenia la respuesta, pero nunca tuve la fuerza para decirlo"

Tom estaba muy nervioso por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien, ahora Tom". Winry tomo un poco aire "Quería decirte que yo no puedo amarte, lo siento"

Las palabras fueron un gran golpe para Tom "¿Por?". Tom apenas podía articular las palabras "¿Por qué?". Finalmente dijo.

"Porque yo ya amo a otro, siempre lo he hecho". Contesto Winry.

"¿Quién?"

"A Edward". Dijo Winry.

Tom no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como ella podía amar a alguien que le causaba tanto dolor "¿Cómo puedes amarlo si te hace tanto sufrir?"

"No lo se, ni yo misma se porque lo hago, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo lo he amado". Respondió Winry.

"Winry, dame un oportunidad, sabes que yo no te haría sufrir, nunca te dejaría, estaría para siempre a tu lado". Suplico Tom.

"Lo se Tom, pero no puedo, mi corazón siempre a pertenecido a Ed, él es el dueño de mi corazón y eso nadie la va a cambiar, de verdad lo siento". Dijo Winry mientras se retiraba del lugar.

"¡Vas a ir por el!". Grito Tom.

Winry se volvió y sonrió "Eso es lo que haría una Rockbell"

Tom saco una amarga sonrisa "Espero que lo encuentres"

Luego de eso Winry corrió a su casa, entro en su habitación y preparo las maletas para el viaje que emprendería.

Al día siguiente Winry tomo el primer tren que se dirigía a Central.

Al cabo de unas horas de viaje Winry llego a la capital de Amestris, su primera parada era el cuartel militar.

"Oh, pero si es la señorita Rockbell". Dijo un hombre grande y musculoso.

"Mayor Armstrong". Dijo Winry al ver a su antiguo conocido.

"¿Qué le trae por aquí?"

"Busco a los hermanos Elric"

Armstrong coloco su mano en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar "Si mas no recuerdo buscaban a una niña pequeña de Xing". Menciono el carismático Mayor.

"Ya veo, entonces ¿sabe donde podrían estar?"

"Creo que andaban por las calles con una imagen de la niña o algo así". Apenas termino de hablar Winry dejo al mayor y corrió a buscar a los hermanos Elric.

Busco durante todo el día, pero no los encontró, por lo que decidió volver a los hoteles militares.

"Donde se metieron esos dos". Se decía a si misma Winry sin prestar atención al camino, por lo que se estrello contra algo realmente duro.

"Auch". Dijo en el suelo Winry.

"Lo siento" Dijo una voz.

"No, en realidad fue mi cul".Winry no alcanzo a terminar ya que al alzar sus ojos vio con quien había chocado "¿Al?"

"Winry". Dijo Alphonse sorprendido.

Winry se paro de golpe y abrazo a la armadura gigante "Te extrañe mucho". Decía Winry con lágrimas de felicidad.

Al estaba sorprendió, pero de igual manera la abrazo, hacia tiempo que no había visto a su amiga de la infancia.

"¿Por qué no llamaron?". Decía Winry.

"Winry yo". Alphonse no sabia que decir.

"Al debemos descansar". Dijo una voz.

Winry salió del abrazo de Al para ver a la persona que había hablado "Ed"

"¿Winry?". Pregunto Edward impresionado "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?". Pregunto furioso.

"Ed". Susurro Winry "¡ERES UN IDIOTA!". Winry grito mientras arrojaba su llave inglesa en la cabeza del muchacho.

"¡Que rayos!". Decía Ed en el suelo, pero de pronto se sorprendió al ver a Winry, la cual salto sobre el comenzándolo a golpear sin parar en la cabeza.

Las personas que estaban en el lugar estaban sorprendidas por la furia de la chica, a simple vista parecía una joven hermosa, pero en realidad era una fiera.

"¡Winry lo vas a matar!". Dijo Alphonse desesperado.

Winry al instante se detuvo para ver a Ed, el cual estaba inconsciente con la cabeza rota "Creo que se me paso la mano"

"¡Hermano tu alma!". Decía Alphonse agarrando el alma de Ed que salía de su cuerpo.

Luego de llevar a Ed a su habitación, Winry comenzó a hablar con Al hasta que el mayor de los Elric despertara.

"¿Dónde estoy?". Dijo Ed despertando de su inconciencia.

"Estas en tu habitación". Contesto furiosa Winry.

Ed se sorprendió al ver a Winry en su cuarto, y en seguida recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde "¿Cuándo dormir?"

"Como 3 horas"

"¿Y Alphonse?".

"Salió a comprar algo para tu cabeza"

Ed quedo en silencio, pero luego hablo "¿Por qué me golpeaste?"

"Por abandonarme". Contesto Winry furiosa.

"Lo hice porque pensé que ahora eras feliz". Se excuso Ed.

"¿Feliz?". Pregunto Winry indignada.

"Si, creí que ahora no era necesario meterte en nuestros problemas, quería que tuvieras una vida normal y fueras feliz con tu trabajo y con tu novio"

"¿Novio?". Pregunto intrigada Winry.

"Si, tu novio Tom Johnson". Contesto Ed.

Winry al instante se puso a reír.

"¿De que te ríes?". Pregunto Ed enojado.

"Lo siento". Dijo Winry entre dientes "¿Cómo ludiste pensar de que Tom era mi novio?". Pregunto Winry un poco mas calmada.

"Bueno, tu dijiste que te gustaba". Dijo Ed.

"Eso lo dije para ver que decías tu". Respondió sonriendo Winry.

"Entonces ¿No te gusta?"

"Claro que no". Contesto Winry "En verdad él es muy tierno y lindo, pero no es mi tipo"

Ed se sorprendió por la respuesta de Winry "¿Entonces lo rechazaste?"

"Si, lo hice"

Ed apretó fuerte los puños "Dime una cosa mas Winry ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

La sonrisa de Winry desapareció al instante "Vine por ustedes"

Ed ya sabía la respuesta de Winry, pero quería escucharla de sus propios labios "¿Por qué?"

Winry quedo perpleja por la pregunta.

"¿Por qué te metes en nuestras vidas?". Dijo Ed enojado "¿Acaso no sabes que esto solo te traerá problemas?". Grito Ed.

"Así que fue eso". Contesto Winry.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ustedes me abandonaron porque temían a que me pasara algo"

"Winry". Susurro Ed.

"Ed ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso, yo siempre estare ahí para ustedes, nunca me ha importado las consecuencias de que eso puede provocar"

"Winry lo se, pero esto es grave, todas las personas que están cerca de nosotros sufren, incluso mueren, no quiero que eso te pase"

"Ed"

"Winry, yo y Al estamos malditos, sobre todo yo, traemos dolor a donde vamos"

"No me importa". Contesto Winry "No me importa sufrir cualquier dolor si estoy con ustedes….contigo". Dijo finalmente Winry, Ed se sonrojo al instante.

"Winry". Susurro Ed.

"Es la verdad Ed, no me importa lo que pase mientras pueda estar contigo porque yo". Winry se detuvo un momento "Yo siempre te he amado". Ed se sorprendió ante las palabras de Winry.

"Winry yo". Ed apenas podía articular palabras.

"No importa si tu no sientes lo mismo". Interrumpió Winry "Pero déjame estar contigo, a tu lado"

Ed se levanto de su cama y abrazo fuertemente a Winry "No digas tonterías Winry, yo también te he amado hace mucho". Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Winry al escuchar las palabras de Ed.

"Ed". Dijo Winry en un susurro mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo de Ed, para luego acercarse a sus labios en un tímido, pero cálido primer beso.

Edward se sorprendió en un comienzo, pero luego se relajo y le devolvió el tímido beso, el cual duro varios minutos hasta que se les acabo el aire.

"Winry". Susurro Ed para luego unir sus labios a los de Winry en un beso un poco mas apasionado.

Sus besos continuaron varios minutos, luego tuvieron que separase para buscar aire.

"Gracias". Dijo Winry mientras abrazaba a Ed.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Ed desconcertado.

"Por dejarme compartir tu carga". Respondió Winry.

Ed solo sonrió ante las palabras de Winry, el sabia que en el futuro habrían dificultades, era muy probable que vendría mas dolor a sus vidas, pero el sabia que juntos podrían soportar lo que viniera, ahora Ed sabia que ya no estaba solo, que había alguien quien le ayudaría a llevar su carga.

Fin

**Bueno con esto termina la historia, se que es muy corta, pero solo fue una idea del momento, gracias por todos los que leyeron y siguieron esta historia.**


End file.
